Cullen wife swap
by jasperhale101
Summary: Emmett loves the show wife swap. Alice gets a vision of her hugging Emmett. This can only mean one thing... Emmett had an idea.


**Disclaimer. I Don't own Twilight. Now that is not counting my dreams, but some much happens in my dreams that aren't real, like rainbow rabbits. **  
**But here it is... CULLEN WIFE SWAP! YAAA! I am cheering for myself!**  
Emmett's P.O.V.  
"Is that Wife swap I hear?" I called across the house.  
"Maybe, maybe not." Bella said in a sing song voice. I ran and sat down next to her.  
"Who is switching this week?" I Asked  
"Why do you even like this show Emmett?" Rosalie asked  
"PLEASE TELL ME. I AM DYING! TELL MY...MOTHER I LOVED HER!" I said falling to the ground.  
Jasper had somehow convinced me to do acting lessons and I was getting good.  
"Emmett, hate to break it to you sweetie, but your mom is already dead." Rosalie said, a smile creeping across her face  
"FINE! THAN TELL ESME! God, Picky, Picky, Picky." I shot back  
Bella was laughing so hard that Edward was holding her upright so she didn't fall.  
"Cristina and Nick" Alice said before she fell over as well.  
I sat in silence, after 5 more minutes of laughter. I love this show.  
Edward laughed. "You sound like such a girl in your head Emmett."  
When our show was over, Edward was getting ready to drive Bella home when Alice started laughing.  
"I just had the funnest vision EVER!" she said. Edward looked at her.  
"No. no way Alice" He said.  
"What?! Other people live here to." Bella said  
" You will see. come over tomorrow morning Bella." Alice said, still laughing  
Edward glared at me. 'What?' I thought. he just glared  
"Bye Bella!" I called as they walked out the door.  
_**3 hours**_** later**  
I don't get it. Why cant guys watch wife swap, I mean it is a good show. I wish all of us can be on wife swap.  
How cool would that be. We should do a wife swap here, just us. IT IS PERFECT!  
"I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA EVER!" I yelled.  
"What is it Emmett?" Jasper asked. I could tell my emotions were getting to him.  
"We should do wife swap here. we all draw names out of a hat, and we are with that person for the next..." I trailed off. The next what?  
"That sounds like so much fun!" Jasper Exclaimed.  
"I don't know about that Emmett." Carlisle said. "I think I love Esme too much to just ditch her." Esme smiled sweetly, and pulled him close.  
"ewww! Old people love!" I said laughing Wholeheartedly. Carlisle and Esme laughed.  
"Let us think about it" Jasper said. I knew he was speaking for everyone as well.  
"Emmett, can I speak to you?" she asked. Everyone stared, waiting for her to start.  
"Alone!" She hissed.  
I pulled her to the jeep. "What is it Rosie?" I asked  
"Why do you want to do this whole wife swap thing? Are you tired of me?" She asked. I could tell she was serious, but there was a hint of humor in her eyes.  
"Well... I think it could help us get to know each other better. And we can still sneak out sometimes if it is that bad baby." I said.  
"Lets go inside, Emmy." she said. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"You call me 'Rosie' so i get the right to call you Emmy" She said with a sweet smile.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.  
"Good morning love." I heard my angle whisper. his cold breath agents my cheek.  
"Morning, Eddie" I whispered looking up at him as his face contorted.  
"No, Eddie I take it..." I said as heat rushed to my cheeks.  
"It just sounds like something Emmett, or Jasper would say." he said with a smile.  
"Lets go to your house, Charlie left already." I said.  
He disappeared in a flash, and came up with a pop tart, cooked to perfection.  
"Thanks Eddy-Kinz" I said with a mocking smile  
When we arrived at the Cullen's place Emmett had the biggest smile on his face.  
"What is going on Emmy?" I asked.  
"Emmy? oh we are going to do a wife swap!" he said  
"Excuse me?" I said  
"We all are going to draw a name out of a hat, and we are going to be 'with' that person for 1 month." Alice explained.  
"cool!" I said. I saw Alice shoot Edward that I-told-you-so look.  
I didn't notice Jasper leave the room but he suddenly appeared holding a hat.  
"Bella, will you do the honers? only girls will draw." He held out the hat. I reached in and Pulled out a name. Alice laughed than said,  
I laughed when I read mine. Carlisle.  
"Hey Buddy..." I said wordlessly.  
"Who is next? Emmett said. After 30 seconds Esme pulled a slip.  
"Jasper" She said looking at him with a sweet smile. Alice went and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"Love you." she whispered in his ear.  
"Rosie, go" Emmett said.  
"Why are you calling me Rosie?!" She asked as She remover a slip from the hat.  
"Edward." She said. Rosalie shot him a death glare.  
"Last, Alice." Emmett said. She removed the last slip.  
"Doctor Sexier-than-you" she said laughing. this is going to be a long week. I sighed


End file.
